


Randi Kings life gets turned upside down

by AnthonyJuliaRandiAndres4ever



Category: Family Law (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyJuliaRandiAndres4ever/pseuds/AnthonyJuliaRandiAndres4ever
Summary: Just as the title said
Relationships: Andres Diaz/ Randi King
Comments: 4





	Randi Kings life gets turned upside down

Randi was sitting at her desk when her phone rang. She picked it up and was talking to the caller as Andres walked into her office shutting the door behind him. He sits down in the chair in front of her desk waiting for her to finish with the call. When she was finish Andres comes up to her and gentle puts his finger under her chin, lifting her chin up so he could gently give her a kiss. Andres tries to deepen the kiss, but Randi breaks the kiss while giggling gently pushes him away.

Randi: Andres I have to go and meet a client at his house. I should only be gone an hour then we can go to lunch

She gets up from her desk and grabs her purse and briefcase. She gives Andres a quick kiss as she walks out the door. She gets into her car and drives off. Awhile later Randi had to slam on her breaks just as the light turns red. She was on the bad side of LA and it made her very nervous. She was about to call Andres to tell him she was running late, when a man comes up to her car. He hits the window with the butt of his gun, Randi shields her face. She doesn’t see the guy pointing a gun to her head until it was to late. He reaches inside of the car and unlocks the car door and opens it. He starts to grab her but was getting angry when she started to fight him. He gets fed up with her fighting and slams the butt of the gun to the side of Randi’s head, knocking her out instantly. He finally grabs her by the waist and carries her to his vehicle. He drives to his house and puts the car in the garage. He then gets out and walks to the passenger side and grabs Randi and throws her over his shoulder. He then walks into the house and carries her into the room he set up just for her. He lays Randi on a bed that had chains and cuff on it and locks her hands and feet in them. After he was done, he gently brushes the hair that had fallen in her eyes to the side. He leaves the room and goes sits down in a chair watching television waiting until Randi comes to. An half hour later Randi wakes up and starts to panic, she looks around the room as she starts to get up. She then realizes she was bound to the bed by both her wrists and ankles. She starts to pull on her wrist bounds but all it does is shoot sharp pain down her arms. She started screaming and panicking more then before when the man comes back into the room, he walks over to Randi and sits down on the bed.

Lucas: Hi Randi

Randi: (screaming) Lucas what the hell are you doing? You can get into real trouble for this

Lucas: I already lost everything because of you. I have nothing to lose

Randi: Lucas please don’t do this

Lucas lifted his hand and starts towards her; Randi flinches and tries to move away from him. Lucas then grabs her chin and leans forwards. As his lips touch hers, she bits down hard on his lips and draws blood. He leans back and slaps Randi hard and her head whips to the side as Randi lets out a whimper. He pushes her down and climbs onto her, he starts to unbutton her shirt as Randi is struggling under him. He gets her shirt on done and smiles when he sees she’s not wearing a bra. He leans and grabs a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it hard. Randi let’s out a scream and tries to wiggle him off. He then bites down hard and then licks it; he then moves over to her other one as Randi realizes that there was nothing she can do. She turns her head, as tears start to run down her cheeks. She tries to picture herself somewhere else as she feels him pull her skirt up to her waist and then pulls her thong down. He then starts to pull his zipper down and he reaches in and pulls his penis out. He lines it up to her pussy and pushes in as the tears run down Randi’s face even harder, she feels like she is being ripped in half. He then pulls out just to push back in with enough force that Randi starts to bleed. After he was done climaxing deep inside of her he pulls out and gathers himself and leaves the room. Randi crawls into the fetal position as sobs wrecked her body.

**Meanwhile at Holt and Associates**

Andres was beginning to get worried about his girlfriend he kept on calling her but got no answer. He was starting to walk into Randi’s office when Lynn stopped him.

Lynn: Andres still no answer on Randi’s cell?

Andres: No and I’m starting to get worried we were spouse to have lunch together, that was over 3 hours ago

Lynn: Do you have any idea where she went?

Andres: She wouldn’t tell me she just said she would be back in time for lunch. I was just about to go and look in her calendar.


End file.
